Disney Planet Original Characters
by pianomaster3362
Summary: The characters of Disney Planet may turn out to be mysterious or unknown to readers. This will give you more information about them. It includes biographies for each OC, and maybe a little extra information about them as well. This way all the characters are in one place and easier to find as well. More information is given in the introduction.
1. Intro

**Like it says in the description, this is a character guide for all the OCs I created for Disney Planet. **

**It includes character biographies as well as a little extra information to each character. It may even include separate biographies for their cursed name(if you read Disney Planet you'll know what I'm talking about). **

**This way all the OCs are together in one place and easier to research or find if you need or want to know more information.**

**I wrote most of these biographies a long time ago and were going to be used for a different guide. I recommend you ignore the author notes because they'll get annoying. **

**Please PM me or review if you would like to use an OC or would like to know more about them. **

**Thank you for reading!**

Pianomaster3362


	2. Dena

Name: Dena

Curse Name: Lily Walsh

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16 (depending on what you're going off of)

Birthday: July 7

Appearance: Has blonde hair and blue eyes, and also has a faint line of freckles across her face. She normally wears sweatshirts and jeans, but if she really has to she'll dress up and wear dresses and stuff.

Family: Blake(twin brother, Kennedy11035's OC), Bryan(older brother, Kennedy11035's OC), Becky(mother, Kennedy11035's OC), Eddie(father, Kennedy11035's OC), Ben(Uncle), Mal(Aunt), Belle(Maternal Grandmother), Beast(Maternal Grandfather), Maurice(Maternal Great-Grandfather), Ariel(Paternal Grandmother), Eric(Paternal Grandfather), Triton(Paternal Great-Grandfather), Athena(Paternal Great-Grandmother), All of Ariel's sisters(Paternal Great-Aunts), Melody(Paternal Aunt)

Friends: Snowy-Friend(Snow White's daughter, My OC), Blake-Best Friend(Kennedy11035's OC), Drew-"Best Friend"(Kennedy11035's OC), Katie-Best Friend(My OC), Kai-Friend(My OC), Soren-Friend(My OC), Emma-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Abby-Friend(My OC), Ryan-Friend(My OC), Ashton-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC), Sam(Cloud4012's OC)

Love Interest: Unknown

Hobbies: Playing the piano, exploring

Likes: being with family, hanging with friends, having fun, trying new things, playing music

Dislikes: Getting into arguments, being in the spotlight(center of attention), spicy things, ghosts, clowns, dressing up, staying away from family for too long

Dena had been living with her family in Auradon but had been sent away to Wisconsin in the US when the war between Auradon and Maleficent began. She was sent away by her family because they wanted to keep her safe. But since they had smartphones and stuff, she was able to contact her family every day, but it wasn't the same.

In chapter 2, Dena's dad and brothers come back from the war, with news that Maleficent's intentions are different than what they had originally thought. Then, in chapter 4, Dena is introduced to Prince Arthur III, who was kind of ordered to give a tour of his kingdom to Dena by Prince Eddie(Kennedy11035's OC). Prince Eddie thinks that Dena should get more familiar with the other kingdoms like her brothers did, if she or they ever became ruler. Dena is the youngest, though, so she'd be the last in line for the throne.

In chapter 5, Dena is reunited with her so-called "best friend", Drew(Kennedy11035's OC). In chapter 6, they tell stories about their shared past and just have a good time.

When the curse takes place in chapter 8, Dena's memories are lost and her name changes to Lily Walsh. In this alternate reality, Dena's family is the richest in the town of Sherman, North Carolina. Her father owns a toy company called Gizmos Enterprises. Her grandparents own a restaurant called Be Our Guest. Their family has everything. Arch-nemesis's, power, money, authority, and more.

But will she be able to recover her memories? Will someone actually break the curse?


	3. Abby

Name: Abby

Curse Name: Rosalina Burns

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: December

Appearance: Has strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. Also has freckles. She wears ranged clothes from dressy clothes to sweatshirts and jeans, depending on what day it is. If she is able to she will wear a dress.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Ryan-Best Friend(My OC), Emma-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC), Sammy-Best Friend(My OC), Brittney-Best Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Ryan

Hobbies: Football, volleyball

Likes: Hanging with friends, being with Ryan, making others laugh, being happy

Dislikes: Being away from Ryan, being irritated

In chapter 1 part one, Abby tells the story of how she first accessed the property of her class ring. Long story short, she lives in New York where she can make her friends laugh. But one day, out on the streets of New York, she meets a boy named Sam(Cloud4012's OC) who has been living on the streets with some of his other friends as orphans. She tries to help them any way she can so that they can have a safer and more healthy life. When Abby is called out to help solve the mystery to defeat Maleficent, she meets a boy named Ryan, and they eventually fall in love with each other. She also makes other friends that are also helping defeat Maleficent too, though. With her new friends and a great boyfriend, she is always happy and loves to hang out with them.

In chapter 6, when the recruits and others are visiting Jay and Lonnie's palace, it was announced by Soren in a conversation with Kai that Abby and Ryan had just started to date.

* * *

**More information about this character will be listed whenever I come up with something more about her. In other words, more info is yet to come. **


	4. Brittney

Name: Brittney

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: Please try to use your imagination to picture this character.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Sammy-Best Friend(My OC), Abby-Best Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: cute guy actors that she sees in movies(like Sammy)

Hobbies: Binge-watching Rom Coms

Likes: Rom Coms, having fun, hanging out with friends, cute guys

Dislikes: Unknown

Brittney is introduced in chapter one part one of Abby's telling of how she first teleported. Brittney loves to hang out with her best friends, but when one of her best friends, Sammy, is also crushing on the same actor as she is in the recent Rom Com that they had watched, she tries to defend her crush by arguing with her about that actor. Meanwhile, Abby realizes a solution to the problem and helps them sort out their problem so that they can all be happy and best friends again without being angry or arguing with each other.

* * *

**Brittney is not one of the main characters and therefore only shows up in the chapter listed above. She will have a possible appearance at the very end of the story, but the chances are slim. I'm sorry to whoever actually liked this character. **


	5. Sammy

Name: Samantha "Sammy"

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: You can try to imagine what this person may look like. I don't have a particular description, so I suggest that if you need a description, to try to picture what you think she may look like.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Abby-Best Friend(My OC), Brittney-Best Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Cute guy actors that she sees in movies

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: Rom coms, boys

Dislikes: Arguing with her best friends

Sammy is introduced in chapter one part one, when Abby tells the story of how she first teleported. Sammy, Brittney, and Abby have been best friends for forever. But once things start to change, Sammy starts to panic and hopes that their friendship may not change later on in their life. She wants to stay best friends for as long as possible. She hated it when she argued with Brittney, but got even more worried when Abby suddenly disappeared. She is, however, glad that Brittney and herself made up, AND that Abby reappeared. Sammy is a very nice and passionate girl who cares deeply for others.

* * *

**This character is not to be confused with Cloud4012's OC, Sam. Sam is a boy. Sammy is a girl. She i****s not one of the main characters and therefore only shows up in the chapter listed above. She will have a possible appearance just like how Brittney might, but I don't have anything planned yet. If anyone favors this character, I'm sorry for possibly letting you down. **


	6. Jamie

Name: Jamie

Curse Name: Paul Griffith

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: November

Appearance: Has brown hair, brown eyes, and thick, black glasses. He sometimes dresses as a nerd(sweater vests and plaid, stuff like that) to throw people off about his personality as a joke. Even though he loves space, he also plays some sports and wears athletic attire most of the time.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Kai-Friend(My OC), Soren-Friend(My OC), Emma-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Ashton-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC), Katie-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC), Abby-Friend(My OC), Ryan-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: At first, he doesn't have one, but once he meets Kennedy, they slowly fall in love with each other.

Hobbies: Track, Cross Country, studying space

Likes: Space or the Galaxy, running/sports, hanging out with friends, going to see rockets take off, making others laugh

Dislikes: People who call him a nerd or say that his passion for space is geeky.

According to chapter one, part one, Jamie loves everything space or about the galaxy. He will do anything to go to space someday. He loves to make people laugh, so he jokes around and sometimes is considered a class comedian.

However, throughout the story, when he meets Kennedy, a space lover like him, more possibilities open up for him(in his perspective) and he believes that more things are possible if you only believe in it happening.

In chapter 6, it is announced by Soren that Jamie and Kennedy are dating.

* * *

**Kennedy11035 suggested that Jamie and Kennedy date. This is because she helped come up with the personality of Kennedy. Since Kennedy and Jamie both like planets, they slowly fell in love. **


	7. Soren

Name: Soren

Curse Name: Felix Spencer

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: October

Appearance: Has blonde hair and green eyes. Since he comes from a rich family, he normally wears fancy or expensive clothing.

Family: He has parents, an older sister, and a younger brother. Their butler normally takes care of him and his siblings.

Friends: Friends from school, Dena-Friend(My OC), Kai-Best Friend(My OC), Ryan-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC), Jamie-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Abby-Friend(My OC), Emma-Friend(My OC), Sam-Friend(Cloud4012's OC), Katie-Friend(My OC), Ashton-Friend(My OC).

Love Interest: Katie

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: Disney, helping his friends out.

Dislikes: Universal Studios

In Chapter 1 Part 1 of Disney Planet, Soren is forced to go to Universal Studios instead of Disney, like he had wanted to. But when a high beam above the Hogwarts Express Attraction is about to fall on a girl, he saves her, but in the process his ribs are crushed and he is knocked unconscious. But when he wakes up again, he finds that the same girl he had just saved was healing him. This was the first encounter with Dena. After the incident, though, he found that he had developed a crush on her, and can't wait to meet her again.

In chapter 2, Soren tries to impress Dena by trying to lead the recruits and everyone else to the Cinderella castle at Disney World. However, by chapter 6, Soren tells Kai that he realized that Dena was off-limits, and so throughout the story he had been getting to know Katie, and that she's actually a great girl. At the end of chapter 6, Soren said he was going to ask Katie out.

In Chapter 8, Soren helps encourage Kai, along with the other recruits, to move on. "You'll find someone."

* * *

**More will be added once I get the whole curse thing sorted out. I don't have a plan for all the characters yet, which is why this may seem short.**


	8. Emma

Name: Emma

Curse Name: Kay Austen

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: September

Appearance: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. She normally wears sweatshirts, jeans, and converse.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Lucas-Boyfriend(My OC), Kai-Friend(My OC), Soren-Friend(My OC), Jamie-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Ashton-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC), Katie-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC), Abby-Friend(My OC), Ryan-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Lucas

Hobbies: Reading, playing clarinet

Likes: Harry Potter, Disney, Star Wars, Stranger Things, Once Upon A Time, hanging out with friends, working at the library

Dislikes: People that are annoying or people that she can't stand, people who criticize Harry Potter and Star Wars

Emma has dealt with pretty much everything: rollercoasters, ghosts, demons, you name it. It has happened to her before. But on the day that she discovered the power of her ring, she had experienced fear and astonishment after a long time. She was very surprised, and since she loves Disney, she is prepared for the mystery behind Disney Planet.

However, once the curse takes over, Emma's name changes to Kay Austen. But, she doesn't lose her memories like the people from Disney Planet. When Emma realizes that the curse didn't take her memories, she came up with an idea that, maybe she could help break the curse. Like what Emma Swan did in Once Upon A Time.

Emma, or, Kay Austen, does have a job while in Sherman. Ben, or, Mitchell Parker, owns a library in Sherman. However, he is in a coma, which is why Kay works hard to help Lumiere, or, Pierre Boucher, run it until Mitchell wakes up.

* * *

**Sorry about this. I may have said a little too much, but it explains what I may have in store for the few chapters that have the curse in it. I apologize for possible spoilers. **


	9. Lucas

Name: Lucas

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: You can try to imagine this person's appearance, I do not have a particular description for this character.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Emma-Girlfriend(My OC), other unknown friends

Love Interest: Emma

Hobbies: Sports

Likes: Sports, hanging out with his girlfriend, rollercoasters

Dislikes: Unknown

In Chapter 1 Part 1 of Disney Planet, Lucas forces Emma on a rollercoaster when it is cold and dark outside. But, knowing that she wouldn't like it the first time, he held her hand the entire time throughout the rollercoaster ride.

* * *

**This is the only time and last time that Lucas is mentioned in the story. However, I am considering adding at the end of the story, that Lucas run up to Emma or something along those lines. **


	10. Patrick

Name: Patrick

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: August

Appearance: Has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears whatever he feels like. One day he'll wear pajamas, the next he'll wear a banana suit, sometimes he'll wear plaid. He expresses whatever he feels like wearing every day.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Andy-Friend(My OC), Kaitlyn-Friend(My OC), Kai-Friend(My OC), Soren-Friend(My OC), Jamie-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Katie-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC), Abby-Friend(My OC), Ryan-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: None

Hobbies: Performing in plays

Likes: Performing in plays and musicals, hanging out with friends, expressing himself, Disney

Dislikes: Lying

Patrick hates when people lie to him, especially his friends. So when his ring reveals that his friends are lying to him at the Kansas State Capitol, he feels very sad but knows that whatever they were lying about, it must have been for his own good or that they were protecting him. But Patrick also loves to act, and he loves to sing and participate in plays. He loves all things Disney and cannot wait to go to Disney when the time comes.

In Chapter 4, the recruits use Patrick's ring to determine whether Dena is lying or not when she talks about where she was because she was late to their training session.

In chapter 6, Patrick and the other recruits help encourage Kai when he feels hopeless trying to get over Dena.

* * *

**If any of you have any suggestions about what Patrick should do in Sherman, that'd be very helpful. Please review your ideas!**


	11. Kaitlyn

Name: Kaitlyn

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: Please try to imagine what this character looks like. Same as Andy's, I do not have a particular description for what Kaitlyn looks like.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Andy-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Unknown

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Kaitlyn is introduced when Patrick takes two of his friends with him and his dad to the state capitol. Like Andy, at the gift shop, she lies to Patrick while looking at souvenirs.


	12. Andy

Name: Andrew "Andy"

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: Unknown

Appearance: I don't have a particular description for this character's appearance. Please try to imagine what you think they may look like.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Kaitlyn-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: None

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

The character Andy is introduced when Patrick takes two of his friends with him and his dad to visit the capitol in Kansas. But once they get to the gift shop, Andy is one of the people that lie to him when looking at souvenirs.


	13. Dena's Adoptive Fam

**This biography is a little different from the other ones. Instead of listing only one character at a time for this, I will be listing ALL of them. This bio is about Dena's adoptive family. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Overview: Dena's Adoptive Family

Members: Laura(adoptive mom, My OC), Doug(adoptive dad, My OC), Alek(oldest adoptive brother, My OC), Brady(second oldest adoptive brother, My OC), Ian(twin to Luke, 3rd oldest adoptive brother, My OC), Luke(twin to Ian, 4th oldest adoptive brother, My OC)

Ages of Brothers: Alek-21, Brady-19, Ian-18, Luke-18

Appearances: Please try to picture what all these characters look like. I'm sorry but I don't have character descriptions for them.

Love Interest(If Any): Ian has a crush on Katie, but Katie only considers him as a friend. They have a strong friend relationship, though.

Hobbies(for brothers): Sports, sports, and more sports

Likes: Sports

Dislikes: None

These characters appear in Dena's POV in the third paragraph. They take her out to Universal Studios because she was in a state of panic or worry. After the trip, Dena felt way more relaxed and is glad that there was a family to protect her while her brothers, dad, uncle, and grandfather(he can move around pretty well for his age of eighty-something) are fighting against Maleficent in Disney Planet. In order so that she is protected and not kidnapped by Maleficent, she is sent to the US where THIS (big gesture towards Laura, Doug, Alek, Brady, Ian, and Luke) adoptive family takes her in.


	14. Sam's Friends

**Since there isn't that much information on Sam's friends in his POV, I'll be putting all three of them into one character biography. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Sam, who is actually Cloud4012's OC**

* * *

Names: Dominic, Devin, Dylan

Age(s): All are 15 like Sam

All three of them have been together since they were very little.

Birthday(s): Unknown

Appearance(s): For them please just picture what they look like, I dont have a particular appearance description for them. If this doesn't help, then try to picture them like how Sam is described in chapter one part one of Disney planet, in his POV.

Family: Unknown, and/or deceased

Friends: Sam-(Cloud4012's OC), each other

Love Interest(s): None

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Getting dirty or disgusted looks for being stranded in the street

The three of them met Sam when they were around 10 years old or so, and have been hanging out and building friendships as they try to survive on the streets of New York. But once Abby meets them and says that she'll do anything to help them, at first, they are hesitant. But then, realizing that she wants to help, they give her a list of what they need, and this way they survive more than the critical condition that they were living in.


	15. Ryan

**Here is the next OC bio. This is the (I believe) 8th main character bio. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Name: Ryan

Curse Name: Justin Thomas

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: June

Appearance: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Likes to wear sweatshirts or t-shirts and sweatpants. Sometimes he'll wear jeans, but only rarely.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Abby-Best Friend(My OC), Emma-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Abby

Hobbies: soccer

Likes: Soccer, hanging out with friends, being with Abby, annoying others in a funny way

Dislikes: Being away from Abby, but also he doesn't like Ashton for some reason.

Ryan is very smart and hardworking. He is good at coming up with ideas and normally comes up with solutions quicker than others. Since he is very smart, he usually is the first to come up with a meaning to clues. But he is also very surreptitious, which means he is very sneaky. Sometimes he can sneakily do something behind your back without noticing(but only using that for funny ways). Ryan likes to hike, but mostly likes to do sports, like soccer.

In Chapter 6, Ryan's profound love for Abby is first mentioned. Ryan also helps encourage Kai to not feel hopeless in finding new love, when Kai is trying to get rid of his crush on Dena.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for how Abby OR Ryan OR BOTH should be used when they're in Sherman, please review your ideas! (It'd be helpful because I don't really have a plan for them yet). Thanks!**


	16. Ashton

Name: Ashton

Curse Name: John Ferris

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: May

Appearance: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. He normally wears sweatshirts and jeans.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Emma-Friend(My OC), Kennedy-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: None

Hobbies: Reading Disney and Manga, watching videos

Likes: Reading, watching videos, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: He doesn't like Ryan for some reason.

Ashton likes flying in airplanes and stuff like that, but only if it's in an airplane. He honestly didn't like it when he flew 500 feet into the air, which wasn't very fun at all. Ashton is first introduced in his POV in Chapter one part two. He is hiking with his family, when he thinks that he would rather fly away or something, which activated his ring. He flew into the air, seeing amazing sights and beautiful landscapes. Ashton is very effervescent, meaning that he is very bubbly or cheerful, which makes him a fun person to be around, even when he gets excited about things. He likes to mainly read Disney and Manga, like Webtoons(sorry that's kind copyrighted).

In Chapter 6, like Abby, Ryan, and Patrick, Ashton helps Kai get over his crush on Dena.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for how Ashton should be portrayed when the curse takes place, please review!**


	17. Kennedy

Name: Kennedy

Curse Name: Jean Euclid

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: April

Appearance: Has blonde hair and brown eyes. Kennedy normally wears a polo shirt or a tyedye shirt and jeans.

Family: (Mentioned), Preston-Younger Brother, others are unknown

Friends: Jamie-Friend(My OC), Dena-Friend(My OC), Abby-Friend(My OC), Ryan-Friend(My OC), Ashton-Friend(My OC), Patrick-Friend(My OC), Emma-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Jamie

Hobbies: Writing disney fanfiction, knowing things about the presidents and the planets

Likes: The presidents, Disney, hanging out with friends, writing fanfiction, the planets

Dislikes: Made-up holidays

Kennedy likes anything and everything to do with the presidents and Disney. Kennedy is first introduced when she helps her brother Preston find his glasses, which were under his bed. Kennedy is very good at figuring things out and thinking over choices carefully, and can figure out the right choice to make right away. She is also good at finding clues and figuring out what they mean quicker than most people could. She is very helpful and very friendly as well.

In chapter 6, Kennedy and Jamie's profound love is introduced. Also in chapter 6, Kennedy helps Kai get over his crush on Dena.


	18. Katie

Name: Katie

Curse Name: Taylor Irving

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: March

Appearance: Has blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. Likes to wear sweatshirts and jeggings, but also wears jerseys and leggings. She is very short, and always wears her hair in a ponytail.

Family: Unknown

Friends: Dena-Best Friend(My OC), Blake-Friend(Kennedy11035's OC), Ian-Friend(My OC), Kai-Friend(My OC)

Love Interest: Soren

Hobbies: Sports(more specifically volleyball and softball, maybe basketball as well)

Likes: Sports, hanging out with friends, Blake

Dislikes: ? Unknown...

Katie was sledding in Montana when all of a sudden Kai is about to fall off of a cliff. But just in time, Katie saved him with her class ring property, creation. In return Kai said that he'd repay her, but instead she recognized Kai as a Disney actor, and stared in shock. Because of this, Kai instead explained the situation with her class ring. Katie is very friendly, funny, and an amazing friend.

In chapter 6, Katie helps Kai get over his crush on Dena.

In the oneshot Vacation, it explains how Katie met Dena.

* * *

**Once I finish it, there will be a oneshot posted on how Katie and Soren fall in Love. The other OCs I've created (Becca, Kai, Gus, Henry, etc) do not have OC bios yet. I have a lot to write right now so this won't happen anytime soon but will happen. Stay tuned for the first curse chapter of Disney Planet(chapter 8)! It will be coming out in about a week or two. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
